Sprites
by Silvertongue15
Summary: Willow and Tara want to teach Dawn some magic. After a reluctant go ahead from Buffy they perform the spell. Thing go awry from there.
1. Finding Candles & Doing Magic

**Disclaimer- **Just to inform everyone out there, I do not own any of the characters of Buffy or anything like that. All the credit should go to Joss Whedon.

**Summary- **Willow and Tara want to teach Dawn some magic. After getting a reluctant go ahead from Buffy they do the spell. Things go awry from there.

**A/N**- This is my first fanfiction ever! At least published, so please go easy on me. I do want criticism, but juts keep the former in mind. Thank You!

"Buffy, where are the candles?" Willow shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Willow heard the footsteps of someone above and then Buffy appeared. She was only half dressed, with no shoes, her hair not brushed, and she was still wearing her pajama bottoms. "What?" She asked, her voice annoyed at being interrupted.

"Candles, candles I use for the magicy stuff. Where are they?" Willow asked again. Buffy shrugged and said, "How should I know. I don't do magic. When did you last use them?" Willow though for a moment and said, "Uh, two days ago, it was a ritual of light."

Buffy then said, "So, where did you put them from there?" Willow shrugged, "I don't know, if I knew I wouldn't be asking you, would I?" Buffy sighed and said, "Fine. I don't know where they are, ask Tara." She walked away.

"I did already!" Willow shouted up, but Buffy was already back in her room. Willow frowned and then thought, "Dawn!" She shouted upward. Dawn made an appearance at the top of the stairs where her sister had stood moments before. "What's up?"

"Have you seen my candles, magic candles?" Willow asked for a third time. Dawn pretended to think, "Candles, candles, candles. Nope, wait, what do they look like?" Willow knew at once Dawn knew where the candles were, but played along, "Um, they were tall and thick. White, with carving and symbols on them."

Dawn shrugged, "Sorry, oh, wait, hold on. I might know….. Willow interrupted, "Dawn, just give me the candles." Dawn looked offended and shocked, "You think I have the candles? How could you accuse me?" Willow sighed and said, "Dawn, please."

Dawn then looked sheepish and said, "Oh, I kind of borrowed them. Sorry." She then walked off, retrieved the candles and brought them downstairs to Willow. "What were you doing with the candles anyway?" Willow asked. "Uh, just doing some magic." Dawn then cringed, expecting the worse. Willow sighed and said, "Dawn, if you want to learn magic, just ask. But please, don't just do random spells on your own, it's dangerous."

Dawn frowned, "But that's how you started." Willow then said, "And look how many things I did wrong." Dawn frowned more, "Fine, can you teach me later?" Willow nodded excited, "Yeah, sure. Tara and I were gonna do a spell anyway, that's what the candles were for. So you can come and watch. We'll teach you spells, incantations, potions. Soon, you'll be a full blown witchy woman. What do you say?"

Dawn looked happy and said, "Yeah, I say yeah." Willow grinned and walked off, Dawn went back upstairs.

A half an hour later Buffy came down the stairs to find Tara, Willow, and Dawn in a circle around some candles. Buffy sighed, "What are you doing?" Willow looked up, "We're about to start a spell, care to join us?" Buffy shook her head and said, "No, I gotta go to the store, pick up a few things. Anyway, magic, really isn't my thing. Now punching and hitting stuff, that's me."

Willow nodded and said, "Alright, see you in a few." Buffy walked toward the door and then turned around, "Dawn, what are you doing?" Dawn looked up, "Doing magic." Buffy looked at Willow and Tara, "You're teaching her magic?" Willow looked sheepish and said, "Well, I thought it would be ok."

Buffy sighed and said, "You're going to teach her magic so that she can break things without touching them?" Willow nodded and said, "And repair them." Buffy sighed again, "Alright, but anything she breaks, you fix, got it. And please don't burn the house down." She said, indicating the candles.

A/N- if you read this and then couldn't find the story for awhile, sorry. Don't invoke your rath upon me please. My computer was having some trouble and things went all screwy. To put it shortly, I lost some of my stories, but hey their back. And hopefully closes to the same. Remember, criticism, just not too much bashing. Thanks.


	2. Spells & Sprites

Willow rolled her eyes at Buffy and said, "Yes, mom." Then she turned around to face the circle. Buffy rolled her eyes back at Willow and then left the house. Willow turned to Dawn and said, "What we're gonna do is bring some Sprites from their world to ours for a short time. It's fun and pretty and a simple spell. You ready?"

Dawn nodded and said, "So, what do I do?" Willow turned and looked at Tara, "What should she do?" Tara looked at Dawn and said, "You…you could sprinkle the dust around thee circle." Dawn frowned, "Dust?" Tara smiled, "Magic dust." This made Dawn perk up and say, "I will do the dust."

Willow smile broadened and she handed Dawn the bag of magic dust, "Here, we'll tell you when." Tara nodded and said, "Now we're go…going to chant and your going to wa…wait." Dawn nodded and then Tara and Willow started to chant in Latin. They brought their hands together and touched finger tips and continued to chant. Dawn watched intently, waiting for her cue.

The chanting continued, it only seemed like a short time, but it really was about half an hour to forty-five minutes before they stopped. Willow turned to Dawn, her face blank and she pointed at the bag. Dawn tensely, lifted the bag and Willow and Tara continued to chant. Willow, still chanting, moved her hand in a circular motion, telling Dawn to do the same with the dust.

Dawn nodded and then sprinkled the dust in the circle they had created with their bodies. She reached, leaning over the candle in front of her, trying to reach the other end of the circle. She leaned over farther and scooted forward. Her foot hit the candle, knocking it over. Dawn stopped, stunned, the circle of dust only half made.

There was a flash of light and Willow turned to Dawn, "Dawn, what happened?" Dawn looked at the candle and pointed. Willow nodded and reached for it. Tara looked around confused, "Why did it fl…flash?" She asked. Willow shrugged and lifted up the candle.

There was another flash of light and they all blinked, blinded for a moment. Then a small voice said, "_You hath not called the sprites in the right way!" _The voice was soft, but commanding. There were three more flashes of light, one right after the other, each making a popping sound.

The three shielded their face with their arms, until the flashes stopped. Once it did, Dawn asked, "What was that?" Tara and Willow shrugged, "I don't know, I've never seen anything like that." Tara nodded and said, "I..I think it was be..because we didn't finish the spell."

Willow nodded in agreement when suddenly there was a gigantic flash of light. It made a huge banging noise, engulfing the three in it's bright light. There were three simultaneous gasps and then the light disappeared, the three girls with it.


	3. Where are we?

Willow woke up first, she ached all over and she couldn't remember why. She slowly got up, moving her body very carefully, so not to cause herself too much pain. Every once in awhile, while she was getting up, she would move her body too fast, and there would be a stab of pain. She grunted loudly when this happened.

Finally she was in a sitting position and she looked around, not recognizing where she was. She looked around more and saw a yellow figure in the distance, yes yellow. She shrugged, stood up and began walking over. She walked across a strange ground, it was hard and smooth with some small cracks here and there.

She made it to the yellow creature and saw it was human in shape, two arms, two legs, and a head that was shaped like a humans. The only two things that were different was that its skin was yellow and it had sparkling wings on its back. The creature was unconscious.

Willow bent over it, looking at its face and then jumped back in shock, shouting in surprise. This woke the creature up. The thing sat bolt upright, took one look at Willow and screamed. Willow held up her hands and said, "Shh, shhh, baby it's me, Willow. Tara, stop screaming it's me."

Tara stopped screaming and looked at Willow confused. Tara slowly stood up, walked over and looked at Willow's face, "It is you. What happened to you?" Willow looked confused and said, "Me, what do you mean me? It's not me, it's you."

Tara then looked confused back and said, "Willow, you're all red." Willow looked at Tara stunned and then looked down at her body. Her skin and clothes, though they were still her jeans and long sleeve shirt, were red. A strange, vibrant, sparkling red, that shimmered once in awhile.

She looked at Tara who was wearing her skirt and sweater, both a strange, vibrant sparkling yellow, and said, "You're yellow." Tara looked down and made a gasping noise, "Wha…wha…what? How?" Willow shrugged, "I don't know baby, I don't know."

Tara then said, "The spell." Willow looked at her confused, "What spell, oh wait, yeah the one with the sprites. You think that, that's what happened?"

Tara nodded and Willow agreed, "So it made us look like sprites." Tara nodded again and Willow sighed, "Wait, we have to find Dawn, she'll be all alone." They looked around and spotted a green dot in the distance. "You don't think that that's her, do you?" Willow asked. Tara shrugged, "I don't know, but maybe."

Willow nodded, "It's worth a shot." She then began to walk over to the dot, holding Tara's hand as she went. They arrived and found that it was Dawn, a strange, forest green, that shimmered and sparkled. Basically the same as the other two only green. Willow noticed the wings and then spun around to try and see hers.

Tara giggled and said, "Honey, what are you doing?" Willow stopped and said, "Trying to see my wings." Tara smiled and said, "You look like a dog chasing its tail." Willow then said, "So, are they there?" Tara nodded, "You're wings are on."

With the voices, Dawn woke up and when she saw Willow and Tara she screamed. Tara walked over and said, "Da…Dawnie, it's me, Tara. And that's Willow." Dawn stopped and looked at them, "Your…your…your Willow and Tara?" They nodded and she said, "What happened?"

Willow told her about the spell and Dawn blushed, "Sorry." Willow patted her on the back and said, "Don't worry about it, we'll fix this." Dawn looked down at herself and moaned, "I'm green." Willow nodded and patted her on the back again, "Yeah, you are, but hey, I'm red." Dawn sighed and said, "So, where do we start."

Willow said, "First, we start by getting out of where ever we are and getting home." While they were talking Tara was looking around and she then said, "G..guys, I..I..think we are home." Willow spun around and looked at Tara, "Home, this isn't home. It can't be." Dawn looked around too, even though everything was way bigger, she recognized it all.

They were in a giant version of her living room, which meant they were home.

Willow looked around and gasped, "Oh, my, god." Tara nodded and said, "Sweety, we don't look like sprites, we are sprites." Willow nodded, not processing anything and then, she feinted.

Willow awoke to someone calling her name and something gently tapping her cheek. She opened here eyes to find a yellow Tara's face over hers, a concerned look upon it. "Willow, you ok?" Willow frowned and slowly sat up. She looked around and saw Dawn to her left, the one tapping her face.

"Yeah, I think so. What happened?" Willow asked. Dawn said, "You feinted." Willow nodded, and Tara said, "Sweety, do you remember what happened?" Willow thought for a moment and then it all came back to her, "We're Sprites."

Tara nodded and Dawn said, "So, what are Sprites?" Willow looked at her, "Well, their small creatures, sometimes mischievous, but often helpful, they find things and carry out small tasks. Though only when no one is looking."

"Do they have magic?" Dawn asked. Willow nodded, "A little." Dawn smiled and said, "Watch this." She waved her arms around and trails of sparkling green light followed, seconds behind where her arms had been. Willow nodded, "Magic."

"So, how do we fix this?" Dawn asked. Willow looked at her and thought, "We probably have to do the spell again, we could summon some Sprites, ask for their help." Tara nodded and said, "Yes, that sounds like a good plan."

Dawn frowned, "How are we going to move the candles?" Willow looked at here oddly, "What do you mean?" Dawn looked at her and pointed at the enormous white candle, standing like buildings. Willow then nodded and said, "Oh."

Dawn then asked, "How tall are we, about?" Tara answered this time and said, "About an inch." Dawn's eyes widened and she suddenly looked pale, "An inch, that is like, really small." Tara nodded and said, "We can do this though." Willow nodded in agreement, "We have all the supplies and nothing is stopping us really."

There was a loud thump and they all spun around. The front door had opened and hit the wall causing the noise. A huge figure, seemingly as tall as a sky scraper and bigger than they could have imagined stepped inside the house. Buffy, enormous, began to walk toward the living room, her feet slamming against the ground, making loud thumping noises and causing it to shake slightly.


	4. Climbing and Found

The three girls just stood there stunned, until they realized Buffy was coming toward them, and fast. With each long stride she seemed to cover thousands of feet. It seemed impossible, yet it was true. Then she spoke, "Hello? Is anyone there? Willow, Tara, Dawn, where are you?"

The voice boomed throughout the house or so it seemed. Buffy's voice was a bit deeper in pitch and as loud as if she was screaming into a microphone and they were standing right in front of the speakers. "Common, we have to move." Willow said and she and Tara began to run away.

Dawn stood stock still, staring up at the massive figure approaching her. Willow screamed, "Dawn! Move!" She didn't, instead her head craned higher and higher as Buffy got closer. Willow screamed again, this time Tara joined her, "Dawn! Dawn, dammit, move!"

Dawn was in shock and Willow then shouted, "_Moveracerey!_" Dawn was shoved aside by Willow's magic as Buffy's foot slammed down where Dawn had been. The force of the blow and the close encounter with death caused Dawn to come out of her shock and run toward the other two.

"What happened Dawn?" Tara asked. Dawn shrugged ands said, "I don't know, I just couldn't move. Thanks, for saving me, by the way. You still have magic I see." Willow nodded, happy to be of service.

"We have to get her attention; does anyone know how to fly yet?" Willow asked. Dawn and Tara both shrugged and Willow then said, "I'll try." She leaps into the air, spreads her wings, and falls flat on her face.

Tara runs over, "Oh baby, you ok." Willow nodded weakly and said, "The falling part was fine, it was the hitting the ground part that was not so good." Buffy walked over to the candles and studied them carefully, "Willow, why did you leave these out? And the dust, all over, more of a mess for me to clean up."

Willow pouted as Buffy continued, "But why would you leave this out, you would have cleaned up. Something isn't right, something went wrong. Oh Willow."

"Why does everyone always assume it's my fault?" Willow whined and Tara hugged her close. Buffy then walks over to the phone and calls The Magic Box. "Hello, Anya, is Giles there. Yeah, can I talk to him? No, I don't want to buy anything. No, don't hang up, this is important and I can waist calling time. Fine, just get Giles."

There was a long pause and then Buffy spoke again, "Hey, Giles, we may have a situation here. Well, Willow, Tara, and Dawn were doing a spell when I left and when I cam back they were gone. Everything was left out, like they were in the middle of doing something and were interrupted. Probably, yeah, it did go wonky. Well, that's why I need you. Ok, see you in a few."

Buffy hung up and looked around at the surrounding area, "What did you guys do?"

Twenty minutes later, Giles, Xander, and Anya arrived at the house. They walked in and surveyed the scene. "So, what'd ya think happened?" Xander asked. Buffy shrugged, "Not my area of expertise." Giles looked at the positions of the candles and the dust. "I think that they were in a circle, Tara and Willow facing one another and Dawn on the right."

Buffy nodded, "I knew that already, why is that important." Giles looked at her and said, "It may help us identify the spell they were doing." Giles walked over to the candles and bent down.

Willow, Tara, and Dawn, watched their massive friends, walk about. They shouted and jumped up and down, and waved their arms, but it was no use. They were too small to be heard, or noticed. Besides they didn't want to get to close, big feet and tiny things don't mix.

"By the way these are arranged I think they were summoning something. No doubt a magical creature." Anya then said, "What, what were they summoning?" Giles inspected the dust and said, "A faerie like creature of some sort, a pixie or a sprite of some kind." Giles studied the surrounding area closer and said, "From the positions of the three, the candles, and the dust, I would say sprites. They were summoning sprites."

Xander looked at Giles funny, "They were summoning soda?" Giles sighed and said, "No, Sprites are magical beings." Anya nodded and said, "They are tiny little creatures that help do small tasks, though they can often be mischievous. It depends, sometimes they help find stuff and sometimes they just hide it."

"Why would they summon Sprites or whatever?" Buffy asked. Giles then said, "It's a fun ritual, doesn't take too much magic, and the Sprites are pretty and interesting to watch." Buffy gave Giles a look and Giles cleared his throat, "Or so I've heard." Buffy gives him a smile and then says, "So, where are they now?"

Giles shrugs, "The way this looks, they weren't able to complete this spell." Buffy nodded and said, "So it went wonky." Giles nods and says, "I assume so. But what has happened to them is a mystery to me. It could be a number of things. They could have been sent to the Sprites home, Sprites could be holding them prisoner, and they could even have been turned into Sprites."

"Turned into Sprites, are you saying my sister and my friends are running around as Sprites?" Buffy asked, astonished. Giles nodded and Xander asked, "Why would they do that, the Sprites. Why?" Anya then said, "They think it's funny and well, they can often be mean."

Buffy then says, "So what do we do?" Giles shrugs, "I guess we start on a locator spell, see where in the world they are." Buffy nods and says, "Anya, Giles, get on that, Xander, we're going to see if any of our demon buddies know about Sprites." They nod and everyone goes to where they need to be.

Willow walks over to a chair and starts to climb. Tara looks at her and asks, "Willow, what you are doing." Willow looks down, a fearful expression on her face and says, "Getting to a higher elevation where hopefully they can see me." Tara frowns and says, "Or you get sat on." Willow looks up at the chair and says, "Good point, maybe a table would be better." She slides down the leg and walks over to a side table.

Tara sighs and begins to climb too; Dawn just stares up at them. Tara looks down and says, "Common Dawn." Dawn looks up, sighs, and begins to climb. After awhile they reach the top and fall flat on their backs, breathing hard.

"That was a long climb." Dawn states. The other two nod, unable to speak. Dawn looks around and watches as her humungous sister walks toward them. She waves her arms around and jumps up and down. Suddenly her hands feel all hot and sweaty. They begin to burn and itch. She scratches and claws at them until there's a spark. The spark launches off her finger and up into the air. It seemed to Dawn like a couple of feet, but it was only about half an inch.

Tara sits up seeing the spark, "How'd you do that?" Dawn shrugs, "I don't know, it just sort of happened. My hand began to burn and itch and then bam, spark. Willow sits up now and says, "Well, if we can get a big enough spark, maybe we can get their attention." Dawn and Tara nods and they all begin to try and get the spark going.

While they're thinking Buffy and Xander leave and Giles and Anya work on the looking for the locator spell.

Anya sighs as she looks through a stack of books, "What are we looking for again Giles, this is boring." Giles sighs from frustration and says, "Anya, this is important." Anya shrugs and says, "Is it as important as being at the shop and earning money? Cause you know, money can make you very happy. Happy enough to compensate for losing someone."

Giles sighs again and says, "Anya….Tara, Willow, and Dawn are not lost, we just don't know where they are." Anya look at him funny, "Oh, I thought that meant lost, I guess I was wrong." Giles seems to about to say something and then decides better and continues to search. Anya interrupts again, "You think you would know a locator spell or two, you being so old and all."

Giles spins around and says, "I'm not that old and you're a thousand years old, so who are you calling old. You think you would know a spell or two!" Anya pouts and says, "So what, I may be a thousand, but at least I don't look it. You look a thousand Giles, worse than some nasty demons I've met."

Giles scowls and returns to looking.

"So, where do you think they are?" Xander asks. Buffy shrugs, "Dunno, could be anywhere. Wait, there. Stop." Something in the shadows shifts and Buffy shouts, "Hey, you! Stop! Get over here!" The creature makes a hissing noise and is about to bolt. Buffy grabs the back of the collar of its shirt. "Where do you think you're going?"

Xander grins and says, "I think he was running." Buffy looks at him, sighs, and then looks back at the demon. The demon is small and scrawny. It face is wrinkled and it is a pale red color with yellow eyes. It has large bat like ears and a long broad nose. It hisses again and its tongue lashes out a long way. Xander has to back up as the tongue almost touches him.

Buffy frowns and says, "Hey, you, what to you know of Sprites?" She shakes him up and down because she's now holding him off the ground. The demon shrugs, "What, what, Sssspritesss? What Sssspritessss? I don't know of any Sssspritesss? I don't know any of da thossse." Buffy gives him a look, "Ssspill."

The demon hisses and then says, "Fine, I know of sssome thingssss. I mean, I might, for a price." Buffy frowns ands says, "How about you don't die if you tell me?" The demon hisses, though in fear and says, "Fine, fine, that sssoundsss good. I'll go with that. Ok Sssspritesss, right, ok, well, all I know isss that there're little pranksssterssss. They like to caussse trouble and well, they'll do anything to get that trouble. If you want'em you have to ssssummon them right. If you don't do that then you're in a whole hell of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Xander asks. "Well, anything really. It'sss hard to ssssay. I mean, it really dependssss." Buffy shakes him again, "Common, I don't got all day." The demon hisses and says, "Ok, fine, fine. I really don't know. Sssspritessss are tricky. I haven't really met too many or too many people who have without of ssspeck of trouble."

Buffy sighs, "I guess that's you know, right." The demon nods and says, "Yeah." Buffy then says, "Anyone else we can talk to?" The demon shrugs and Buffy throws him into the trash. He scampers off and Xander says, "Why didn't you just kill him?" Buffy says, "I promised I'd let him go." Xander shrugs, "So, he could've been lying about all that." Buffy shrugs and says, "He wasn't."

Xander looks at her, shrugs and says, "So what now. I mean we've been all over, it seems our sprite friends are not easy to find." Buffy then says, "I guess we see what Giles and Anya have come up with or if they've killed each other." Xander nods and they walk off.

"Anya, put the candle there, yes there." Giles tell her as he reads from a book. He looks up and sees that Anya has placed the candle wrong. "No, not there, a little to the right more." Anya moves to the left and puts down thee candle. Giles sighs, "Anya, your other right." Anya looks up at him baffled, "I have two rights? I thought it was right and left?"

Giles shakes his head and says, "Move the candle over to the other side. Yes, place it there, thank you." Anya nods and does what he says, then she asks, "Is that everything?" Giles nods, "We have the map, the candles, the dust, and so on."

Buffy and Xander walk in at that moment. Buffy looks at the preparations and says, "Are you ready?" Giles nods again and says, "If you would all sit in a circle, please, around the map. The three sit down around the map and then Giles sits in the open area. "Ok, watch the map and I will chant."

Giles chanted and then threw the dust onto the map. The map didn't do anything and Buffy asked, "So, what's it suppose to do?" Then suddenly the map lit up, not the whole map though, only a tiny dot on the map glowed. They all leaned over the map of Sunnydale. "That's my house." Buffy said and suddenly she grew very pale.

Giles turned to look at her and says, "You know what this means, don't you?" Buffy nods and Xander asks, "What does it mean?" Buffy rolls her eyes and says, "It means they're in this house, somewhere, and anything could have happened to them."

Xander frowns, "How tall is a Sprite?" Giles looks at him funny, "Why do you ask." Xander then says, "Well, you said they could have been turned into Sprites, right, so how tall are they?" Giles thinks and says, "I don't know the exact height, but small." Xander then stands up quickly and Buffy stands up too.

Anya looks around confused, "What, what's going on." Giles then stands up and says, "They have probably been turned into Sprites." Buffy looks around on the ground for any sign of her sister and her two friends. "Where are they?" She asks.

Buffy walks slowly, watching where she steps. She calls out softly, "Dawn, Willow, Tara! Where are you? Come out!"

Suddenly, a small ball of red light bursts into the air, though big enough for them to notice.

Buffy walks over to the spot where the light came from and sees three small figures on the table. She leans over, then gets down on her knees for a better look. The others crowd around. Buffy then looks at the green one and says, "Dawn?" The little green thing yells something and she can just make it out, "Yes!"

Buffy then turns to the red one, "Willow?" Willow nods and then Buffy turns to Tara and says, "Well then you must be Tara." Tara nods and Buffy then turns to Willow again, "What did you do now?"

The three struggle to get the spark going. Dawn stops and sits down, "I can't do it, I'll just watch the goings on." Tara nods and begins shaking her hands up and down, hoping to cause something. Willow is rubbing her hands together as if she were trying to warm herself up, which is kind of what she is trying to do.

Dawn watches as Buffy and Xander walk in and talk to Giles and Anya. She watches as they perform the spell, realize that they are here and realize they've been transformed.

Suddenly, Willow yelps and a large spark of red light bursts into the air. Dawn watches it awed and then turns as heavy footsteps come toward them. She then looks up as her sister approaches. Then the three giants behind them come forward. Buffy bends down and Dawn looks at the huge face.

Dawn gulps, staring at the huge form of her sister, it was scary. Buffy gets down on her knees so she is eye level with them and then she says in a booming voice, "Dawn?"

Dawn yells up to her, "Yes!"

Buffy turned to face Willow and asks, "Willow?"

Willow nods, she seems to be shaking a bit. Buffy then turns to Tara and says, "Well, then you must be Tara."

Tara nods also, obviously not able to speak at the moment.

Buffy turned back to Willow, her eyes not curious anymore, but annoyed and angry. Willow takes a step back in fear and shock. She was frightened of Buffy, someone who could literally crush her with a finger.

Then Buffy boomed, "What did you do now?"

Willow's fear forgotten as she herself became angry. She stepped forward and began to shout up to Buffy, "Hey, why do you always blame me? Hmmm? How do you know it was my fault? Hmmm? Maybe I didn't do anything! Ok! And in this case, it actually wasn't my fault!"

Buffy looks at Willow stunned and then a loud rumbling noise comes out of her mouth, Willow realizes that Buffy is laughing. Willow looks up at Buffy, even angrier, "What's so funny!"

"Willow, you look so cute and funny all tiny. It's so funny to watch someone so small yell at me." Buffy thundered.

Willow didn't relax she stepped forward and kicked Buffy's finger which was resting on the table. Buffy then laughed again, though not as much as she realized her friend was pretty mad and that her laughter was making her feel worse.

"Sorry Willow." Buffy chuckled and said, "So, whose fault was it?" She then turned her eyes on Dawn, the next most likely candidate.

Dawn shook visibly and Buffy's features softened, then Dawn answered, "Yes?"

"Did you do this?" Buffy asked, gently.

"Yes." Dawn said and let her head drop.

Buffy sighed, but a little to hard, making the three sprites go sprawling. Buffy then covered her mouth and said sheepishly, "Sorry about that."


End file.
